young love sweet
by Marzlover
Summary: yami is a small girl and yugi is a little boy and they fall in love and they ran away. waring female yami x male yugi maybe lemon.


**Marzlover: hi my new story, i don't own anything.**

Yami was little girl in the woods trying to hided. "huh huh huh why won't man just

leave me alone". Now you maybe asking what happen well yami's family was attack

and her mom, dad, and older sister were capture and yami ran so she won't

get capture but people were after her. "get back here you freak" "ahhhhh" yami

is a witch cat and people of the village love yami intill her family was fram for

something they didn't do and yami has the dragon fire (very strong power). Yami climb

a tree and stay quiet and didn't move. "where did she go" "i don't know" "what

if they were right they said they left for 2 weeks and it was far away they couldn't

have done it" "true but then who" "will hold her family intill the people who

trying to fram them strights again" "right" "huh huh huh" they all left but a

little boy stay by the tree. "oh yami where are you i miss you i am alone and

my mom is trying to rape me" "oh yugi" "huh" yugi look up and saw yami so he

climb the tree to her. "hey" "hey" they hug each other and were happy. "let go"

"to where" "we are leaving i have your thing and mine come on they can't get

you and my mom won't try to rape me if no one came find use." "ok" they got out

of the tree and ran away together. 5 days later. Yami was still 10 years old

well yugi was now 11 years old so they stop and rest because it was getting

dark. "yugi i am tired and i have to pee" "ok i will wait here you go and pee i will

get a fire started" "ok" * yugi pov * yami left and i gather sticks and i made

a fire and yami came back and i had a 2 bags full of food and money just in cases

and i made dinner for me and yami and i really like yami but i don't know if she

likes me. * yami pov * i like yugi a lot but i am scared if he doesn't like me but i

can't help it he handsome in my eyes huh and sexy. * normal pov * yugi and

yami finshes eating and sat together. "yugi" "yeah" "i have to tell you

something" "yami i have to tell you something too" they look at each other

and said it. "i love you" they said it at the same time and smile at each other and

kiss loving even if they are young it young love. "yami i love you" "i love you

too" they rubbed their noses together and then they heard something and yugi

got up to protect yami and then 4 people that are weirod came out. "hello you

two" "huh who are you" "i am bakura and she ryou" "and i am mairk and she

malik and you too" "i am yugi and she yami what going on" "oh you guys and

closes to our home come on" yami and yugi grab their things and follow them to

a nice place tree homes for them. "wow" "yeah you guys can live with us" "really"

"yeah come on we will show you your rooms" "huh" "uh can me and yami

share on because yami scared of being alone." "ok but i you have to pee and

bath girls and boys a separted ok" "ok" "don't worry yami we will show you

where to go ok and we are the same ages ok" "yeah" later after yami and

yugi settle in and they ate dinner the girls and boys went for a bath and yami

was scared and ryou and malik told yami it ok their all girls and yami got undress

and got in and they talk and then the boys were being creeps. "huh" "ok boys"

"huh" "uhhhh showing yugi this" "huh" "it ok yami they do this we are us to it

come in boys" "close your eyes if you want to yami" "no it ok yugi you can

come in too if you want to" "ok" the boys got in and the boys went beside

the girls and ryou and bakura started making out as well as marik and malik

and yami and yugi were far away from them just talking. "well yugi what do you

think of this place" "it nice and you" "it nice" yami sat on yugi lap by

acciented and their privets touch. And they blush a deep red and yami got off

his lap intill yugi pull her back. "it ok yami but i was thinking..." yami kiss

him and they started making out with yami sitting on yugi privet and the other

2 couples saw this and thought it was cute.

**Marzlover: that it but leave nice reviews and comments and like it.**


End file.
